villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
The Puppet
The Puppet ' is a major antagonist of the ''Five Nights at Freddy's series, who first debuted in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 as the main antagonist of the game. He is located in the Prize Corner, and will only start moving if the music box's music stops. Appearance The Puppet seems to have a white face with black eyes with white pupils. Purple stripes connect from its eyes to its mouth. It also seems to have red blush on its cheeks, as well as red lipstick on it's mouth, which is always seems to smile (in a sinister manner). Its torso is dark blue with white stripes on its arms near it's hands. It has white buttons going down the front of its torso, of which have blue insides. It's legs are also blue, and it has no feet. it does not seem to have any hair on its head. Background The Puppet was the first victim of the Killer, being killed outside of Fredbear's Family Diner in a hit-and-run. He had been crying outside of the facility, presumably unable to get in, and had a brief encounter with the Killer, in which he was strangled to death. He somehow gained extreme paranormal powers. Five Nights at Freddy's 4 '''Note: This information is based off of the most sensible evidence provided so far. In the event of official confirmation, or a contradicting statement, this shall be edited. Years after his murder, the plushie the Puppet possessed came into the hands of the protagonist. He became a friend to the child, helping him through the abuse at the hands of his older brother. As is usual with the Puppet, he had paranormal powers, being able to teleport from room to room, and "see" out of the plush's eyes. He could even contort himself into a flower, as demonstrated in the minigames. He would often warn the child of impending danger, including his brother, and tell the child when it was safe to leave the pizzeria. He displayed a telepathic link with the child, being able to communicate with him no matter where he is. He would often repeat a single phrase when the child couldn't do anything, saying, "Tomorrow is another day." On Night 4 and 5, he is strangely absent, which doesn't help with the fact that they are the two days in which the child is locked in a cold, back room in the restaurant, and the second day when the child was bitten by the Fredbear animatronic. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 2'' At some point, an animatronic based on a puppet was created, for the purpose of giving prizes to children in the Prize Corner. The soul that was within the Fredbear plushie, the soul of the Killer's first victim, possesses the Puppet animatronic, and prior to the events of FNAF4 places the souls of the other murdered children in the rotting remains of the animatronics from the previous Fazbear's location.keeps the suit's endoskeleton within the box he rests in. The Puppet acts as some sort of leader or guide for them, apparently directing them, possibly due to its paranormal powers and superior knowledge, and they all follow it, all of them except for Golden Freddy seeking their revenge against their murderer. The Phone Guy mentions that the player needs to keep the Music Box wound, as the animatronics have a feature where having no noise will cause them to try to find sources of noise or potential customers; the source being, in this case, The Office. Keeping the Music Box wound is vital; if it is left unwound for too long, the Puppet will exit the Prize Corner and the player will be attacked, resulting in a Game Over. The Music Box can be wound remotely by going to CAM 11. As it unwinds, a warning sign will appear next to the CAM 11 box on the camera map, as well as on the bottom right of the screen when not using the Monitor. The warning sign starts out orange, signalling that the music is about to end. If it is blinking red, the music is about to end, and the Marionette is seconds away from beginning its attack. Once the red exclamation mark disappears, it is too late, and the Puppet will begin to move towards The Office. Regardless of what happens after it begins its attack, even if the Music Box is wound up after it has left the Prize Corner, the Puppet will make its way towards The Office, attacking in a manner like Foxy. There is no way to stop it once it has begun its approach and will kill the player even if they are wearing the Freddy Fazbear Head. Its attack can be identified if the tune "Pop! Goes the Weasel" begins to play. Another hint the Puppet left is the disappearance of the danger sign. The player will be unable to find The Puppet on any camera once it has left the Prize Corner to attack, except in rare cases of briefly seeing it (for one frame) on the Main Hall and Party Room 2 cameras. In the Death Minigames, three of the four involve the Puppet, with the "Give Cake to the Children" minigame giving him a backstory, and the "Give Gifts, Give Life" game showing the process of him binding the murdered children to the withered animatronics. The "SAVE THEM" minigame, however, is very different. Within the game, it shows the Puppet leading the withered Freddy Fazbear animatronic throughout the establishment, Golden Freddy randomly appearing in certain places. The game ends either when Freddy touches the Puppet's box, or has a random encounter with a purple man, who is actually the Killer. Five Nights at Freddy's While not appearing in the game itself, the Puppet is the one bringing the animatronics to life in the first place, just not making a physical appearance. ''Five Nights at Freddy's 3'' Good Ending Scenario: The Puppet will be encountered twice. In the Mangle's Quest minigame, upon glitching through the wall, a gigantic version of the Puppet can be found, kneeling down and crying. The Puppet is the playable animatronic in the Happiest Day. If all of the children have been found, the Puppet moves past a party, and the souls of Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy, and gives a giant cake to the soul within Golden Freddy, The Puppet, along with the others, ascends to the afterlife, at peace at last, with the Killer defeated, and Golden Freddy happy at last. Behavior The Puppet enjoys listening to its music box. However, once the music box unwinds, he becomes angry, and is intelligent enough to know precisely where the night-guard is. It will charge straight for the office, and must be extremely strong despite its wiry frame, in order to overpower an adult or possibly teen human. It is also smart enough to not be fooled by the Freddy head trick. Trivia * The Puppet cannot leave the Prize Corner as long as the player views CAM 11 and winds the music box, but, as soon as they lower the Monitor and the music box hasn't been wound for a certain amount of time, it will begin its approach. * Some have noted Freddy's tendency to play music in the Kitchen in FNAF1, leading some to theorize the Puppet is dwelling within there. *It's unknown how this character is even able to move around and enter the room, as it cannot be seen moving on the cameras. *The Puppet is one of two characters that will attack regardless of whether the player dons/wears the Freddy Fazbear Head, the other being Foxy the Fox. *When looking out of Freddy's eyes in the cinematic after Night 4, The Puppet appears in front of Freddy, staying near the player's face as they look around, possibly hinting that The Puppet was somehow around at the second restaurant. *Like Toy Chica, The Puppet doesn't appear in the sequel's trailer. *The Puppet will also cause a jumpscare in the "Take Cake to the Children" Death Minigames. As soon as the player completes it, The Marionette will lunge at the player, sending them back to the Main Menu. *The Puppet, similar to Foxy, can attack the player even if another animatronic is inside The Office. *The Puppet is one of the few characters that does not have an unlockable plushie on the Custom Night, along with Toy Chica, Toy Freddy, and Mangle. *The only times The Puppet can be seen with white dots in its eye sockets are during the cutscene after completing Night 4 and its jumpscare. Strangely enough, the white dots seem to appear in the eyes of other animatronics, possibly signifying possession. *The Puppet is one of the animatronics who does not appear in the hallway before attacking (save for the rare hallucinations), with three others being Toy Bonnie, Chica, and BB. *Since the Puppet's attacks on the player are dependent on a box that is wound up and attacks by jumping at the player, it is possible that its mechanics are based on that of a jack-in-the-box. *It is arguably the most dangerous enemy in the second game as when it escapes the music box nothing will stop it from killing the player (unless the 6 AM mark is reached). **Similarly, in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, it is arguably the most dangerous Phantom animatronic, as it, unlike the others, stands in front of the player, prohibiting them from using the System Reboot and Camera Panels, as well as causing a Ventilation and Audio error, providing easy vulnerability to Springtrap. *It was officially given the name, "The Puppet" in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, due to its phantom counterpart being named "Phantom Puppet". *The Puppet was confirmed as one of the six victims in Five Nights at Freddy's 3, shown ascending to the afterlife with the other children in the minigame, "Happiest Day." (Which it is the playable character in). Gallery Fullbody The Puppet.jpg|Full body of the Puppet The Puppet (FNaF's2).jpg|The Puppet lunging at the player. ThePuppetsFace.png|The Puppet's Face ThePuppetJumpscare.gif|The Puppet killing the Security Guard PuppetHeadThrow.png|The Puppet with its head thrown back, resembling laughing. PuppetStrings.png|The Puppet's strings. AngryPuppetCloseUp.png|The Puppet's face from a more direct angle, revealing it is actually an expression of anger. Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Puppet Category:Zombies Category:Old Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Possessor Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Wraiths Category:Successful Villains Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Brother of hero Category:Evil Twin/Clone Category:Evil Genius